


the grapevine scene

by wolstenshame



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Burning, Forest Fires, M/M, Showbiz Era, gore-ish, no sex bc im too stressed for that rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolstenshame/pseuds/wolstenshame
Summary: matt and dom are caught in a forest fireinspired by:grapevine fires by death cab for cutie&the 2017 eagle creek fire, which, as of june 1st 2018, is still burning(this is short and p bad tbh i just needed to write and post smth)





	the grapevine scene

The rushing and snapping of the fire around us almost drowned out the cries for help from our lungs now filled with smoke. Flaming debris fell around us, some of which made it on to our clothes and skin. The back of my neck seemed to be where the burns were starting to build on each other the most.

I tried to think about the permanent scars I would be forced to wear as a testament to my terrible luck, but the air was like swallowing the bloody towels used to fix a sharp slip-up yourself. My eyes stung. I was past trying to keep composure at this point. I was sobbing, but no tears came to me. The dry, tight heat had taken the last of my disposable resources where the ash hadn't dusted my sweat already.

Dom. He started coughing, but I could have sworn he was choking. I turned towards him, my vision taking a few moments to steady itself again, and I felt my knees hit the ground next to him. He was doubled over, one hand on his throat.

I watched as blood splattered the few untouched leaves under him and trickle down his chin. I saw myself place my hand on his shoulder, and he squinted at me. Only for a second I saw blood from his nose and from his mouth coloring the bottom half of his face darkly. Soon he was coughing again and I convinced myself that I could carry him over my shoulder, out to safety. My bare skin ached when Dom's blood came into contact with it. 

My body was willing to take any rations it could get, but my psyche wasn't.

I stumbled as far as a dozen broiled trees before a pillar of flame fell ten feet down my path. I set Dom down in front of me. His choking had eased, but his breathing was labored. My head pounded, and the only sense I could rely on was my fading sense of touch. I could feel blood dripping from somewhere on my face and my leg, but I couldn't see myself past a hazy figure of paler gray through a darker one.

The pine needles were comfortable when I laid myself on them, next to Dom, who I wasn't even sure was still alive. I pulled him into my aching arms anyway.

I knew what was happening, but I was too thoughtless to give an effort anymore.

My eyes shut, thankful for the break from the burning dust.

I pretended that the heat blistering my skin was just the summer air for a second, and that Dom's hair was wet because we had just had a water fight. I pretended that I could feel him breathing against me.

 

_[I knew] it was only a matter of time_

_before we all burn_


End file.
